


10 words

by saya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya/pseuds/saya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine gave me ten words, and I wrote drabbles for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 words

**1\. umbrella**  
Most of the times he forgets his umbrella, even when he knows it will rain, it’s simply that he doesn’t care if he will get soaked, but also every time the taller boy when he goes out, takes two umbrellas, one for him and one for the other boy who lately wasn’t taking really good care of his own self.  
  
 **2\. rain**  
Sometimes he finds himself under the rain he simply turns his head up to let the rain wash his face of everything that is bothering him, he let the rain hide his tears that are coming out, without knowing that there is a shadow that follows him always to protect him, and even those days he is few feet away waiting for him to recompose, to call him Oi, making the smaller yell again and come back  himself.   
**  
3\. afternoon**  
It’s a miracle that they have a free afternoon, a boring lazy afternoon, where they can sit at the table doing boring homework and stay silent enjoying each other’s company without screaming and yelling and spirits that try to eat the seer, while the exorcist is there to save him risking his own life to keep him safe. Fortunately they have one of those rare afternoons where they can rest and be bored.   
  
**4\. embrace**  
It happened and neither of them expected it, or maybe yes and at least one of them was being in denial. But when it happened, it was like a miracle for the seer, who wasn’t used to the contact and when strong arms of the archer embraced him, holding him tight while protecting him from another attack, he lost himself for a moment feeling more secure in that instant than ever before.   
  
**5\. lunch**  
He would scream and yell and insult the taller one when he came and ask for the difficult food to be made for his bento. But then, when he came home, he would close himself in his kitchen and prepare every detail in the most lovable way and fondness in the eyes, even if he knew that the next day the pattern at lunch will stay the same.   
  
**6\. smile**  
He doesn’t need to hear words of thank you, he doesn’t need much, the thing that makes him feel happy that he help again, is when he is able to see one of those rare real smiles on the face of the smaller boy, for only one of those smiles he is prepared to live a hell, just to be able to see one of them when he comes back.   
  
**7\. glasses**  
He knows that he is mostly hiding behind his glasses, it’s true that his sight is not that good, but the glasses are those who can hide his eyes from being seen. He doesn’t want for him to know the truth, the one that he hides behind yelling and screaming. So he puts on his glasses every morning and doesn’t care if someone did said that he would look great with the contacts, he still isn’t ready to face the truth.   
  
**8\. skin**  
He loved watching him, especially under the moonlight when his skin would almost change color becoming almost pearlike and shiny. In that moments he would often catch himself thinking how it would feel to touch it and to kiss it, would it be soft and cold, or it would be warm as his heart was?  
He kept wondering while his golden eyes caressed from far the silver skin of the other boy who was sitting and watching the moon, once in a while silent.   
  
**9\. laugh**  
The first time he heard it for him it was like heavenly bells, he stayed unmoving and watched him laughing while he tried not to smile himself. And even bigger miracle was what the nice sound was his fault and it didn’t matter anymore if he was soaked wet, the only thing that mattered that the laugh was coming from the smaller boy’s heart.  
  
 **10\. farewell**  
He was hugging him to his chest, knowing that he can’t imagine the pain the smaller was feeling. It wasn’t difficult to imagine how he was attached to that woman and how he will miss her, because she has become a bigger part of his world than he would have been prepared to admit, but he was there to be by his side while the smaller one could gather the courage to bid his farewell to his sensei.


End file.
